Sydney to the Max Wiki:Guidelines
These Wiki guidelines apply to pages, forums and comments. Please read them carefully and make sure you understand them. If you have any questions about the guidelines, please feel free to ask by contacting any of the active administrators. # Do not cuss. Any form of profanity, inappropriate language is unacceptable in both the wiki content and in the comments. # Do not post inappropriate content. Avoid sexually explicit content. This is a show for young children and therefore keep all content PG. # Do not vandalise the site. Do not mess with the wiki content on purpose. # Do not spam. Spamming includes: ## Editing a page way too many times within a short period of time, without necessarily making any useful content changes. ## Repeating the same thing over and over in pages or comments. ## Promoting your own business, website, social media account, etc. # Do not insert false content or personal opinions when editing pages. Do not enter any content that you know is false. Do not create your own characters, plots etc and insert them into the wiki content. This is not a fanfiction site. # Do not cyber-bully others. This includes: ## Insulting or harrassing other users ## Racism, homophobia, xenophobia, sexism and any other form of discrimination ## Threatening others ## Being disrespectful to other users, admins, cast etc. # Do not engage in character-wars. This includes: ## Character bashing. Please treat all the Sydney to the Max characters with respect. If you constantly demonstrate hatred for one of the quads or any other character, you will be violating this rule. Even if a character is not your favorite. ## Shipping Wars. Do not start or get involved in shipping wars. If you don't like a particular pairing, please stay out of it. Also, do not try to force a character pairing that doesn't exist in the show. # Do not rename pages without talking to an admin first. # Do not removing other user's content unless it's vandalism or clearly wrong. Please respect other users. # Do not make unnecessary edits such as editing a page just to reword a sentence without changing the meaning or adding unneeded categories to a page. # Do not post video links to pirated content, including pirated YouTube videos. Acceptable video links are from DisneyNOW or from the official Disney Channel YouTube channel. # Do not be disrespectful to the Wiki Administrators. # Do not reply to a warning given by an admin to another user. The warning is supposed to be a conversation between the admin the that user, and other users should refrain from defending, or reply to the warning unless they have conclusive evidece to the warning, that something is wrong. # Do not edit other users profile’s without their permission. And do not close other users threads on their message walls without permission either. # Do not add irrelevant categories to pages such as, "Bossy Sydney", "Old Episodes" etc. Relevant categories are, "Season 1 Episodes", "Episodes", "Olive Themed Episodes" etc. # Do not upload images to the wiki with filenames such as "IMG_3582". Images should be a clear title of what is on it. Fx. If it's a picture of Sydney and Olive sitting in a café, the filename should be something like "Sydney_and_Olive_in_Cafe.jpg" ## Do not upload non-related Sydney to the Max images to the wiki. # Known as sockpuppeting, using another account to bypass a block is not allowed. * Failure to follow the above guidelines will get you a warning from an administrator. Repeated offense will get you blocked from editing on the wiki. Serious offenses will get you blocked the first time. * The duration and the scope of the block will depend on the level of harm caused and will be given at the discretion of the administrator. * When you're blocked, the administrator will post on your wall explaining the reason for it. * Having not read the rules is not really an excuse. Please do not give any personally-identifiable information about yourself. Wikis are public and the information could get to the bad guys. Due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act and laws about child internet safety, Wikia says that you must be 13 or over to have an account. Please be aware that if you are caught under 13 by Wikia, you will be globally blocked. If you notice any user violating any of the above rules especially if they are harrassing you, please report them to an admin immediately. 3 warnings = 1 week Block because we will not tolerate any spamming, trolling, vandalism. Warning signs will be on your message Wall such as